Our Deal
by BreakfastInNYC
Summary: Stu Bennett thought he had the perfect "relationship," but one day he returns to Tampa to find that things are not as perfect as he thought and he is losing control of the situation. Rated for sexual content and language.


Stu Bennett sighed as he unceremoniously threw his luggage into the trunk of his car then quickly buckled himself into the driver's seat as he tried to ignore the dull ache in his groin. The last week on the road had taken an unusually heavy toll on the Brit and all he wanted now was to find some release in that familiar, feminine embrace.

The burly wrestler restlessly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he navigated his way through the excruciatingly slow traffic of Tampa. He had initially gotten a redeye home from the SmackDown taping, but the plane had a few mechanical problems, delaying the flight and leading Stu straight into the arms of morning rush hour traffic. The steady noise of car engines and NPR did nothing to get his mind off what would be waiting for him once he reached his destination, and those wondering thoughts only fueled the growing problem between his legs.

His empty stomach was grumbling and his hard-on more than noticeable through the light-weight fabric of his sweatpants by the time he _finally_ reached her apartment. He knew which craving needed tending to first. He stalked up two flights of stairs and rapped impatiently on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and brown eyes widened at the pleasant yet unexpected surprise. "You're already h-"

The kiss was urgent and aggressive as he pushed his way into Mia Park-Hemming's apartment with no resistance from the resident other than a muffled reminder to take off his shoes. He blindly kicked the door closed with his sock-clad foot as his hands pawed at her short, black, silk robe. The pair quickly hit a wall, giving Stu the chance to focus on untying the sash at her waist.

Once the robe was open, he pushed it off her shoulders to the floor to be forgotten. He pulled back to take a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Once-warm brown eyes were now nearly black as they stared up at him. Her long, black hair was tied into a side braid, with the tail resting against the bottom of her right breast. She had on a tight blue Yankees t-shirt and lacy boy shorts. Stu stroked his thumbs across the exposed strip of tan skin above the pink piece of lingerie.

As Stu stared down at her lean body, he missed Mia's rolling of her eyes. "You're not making an entrance like that and then just stopping," she smirked, giving tug that was more forceful than necessary to the wrestler's hair to bring their lips together.

With his reverie broken and his attention effectively back on the situation at hand, Stu roughly hoisted Mia up then pushed her none too gently against the wall as retribution for pulling his hair. Mia let out a breathy gasp at the impact. He led her legs to wrap around his waist; her arms followed suit around his neck without any extra encouragement. The kiss seemed only to intensify as he pressed their pelvises together and ran his hands down her sides.

He began walking further into the apartment until he ungracefully hit a piece of furniture. Stu knelt onto the couch. "_Everyone_ I know sits on this couch!" she protested as he tried to set her down against the cushions.

After only a slight pause during which he decided that her grip around his neck and waist was too tight to set her down on the couch without a fight, he spun around and carried her in the opposite direction to the bedroom. Normally a little struggle and banter turned them both on even more, but at this point, Stu just wanted to get to the main event.

Meeting another sturdy surface, Stu decided this was good enough, the unsatisfying friction between their groins making him careless.

A sigh escaped her pouty lips as Stu trailed his lips downward. Hazily opening her eyes, Mia gasped, though not from Stu's ministrations on her neck. "We eat on this table!" she shrieked clinging to him even harder if that were possible. Though he had started in the direction of the bedroom, he had only made it as far as the dining area.

Stu growled. "I've just gotten back and you're already ruining the mood."

"Well I can't even get in the mood if I have to worry about what piece of furniture I have to sterilize once we're finished," she reasoned stubbornly.

With a sneer, Stu stood up straight again, Mia attached firmly to his front. "Once we've finished, I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you on every surface of this flat," he vowed, walking her into the bedroom.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Mia managed to get out before Stu silenced her by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

When Stu's legs hit the mattress, he pried Mia's arms from his neck and tossed her onto the unmade bed. He quickly peeled his shirt off before crawling on top of the eagerly waiting brunette.

Mia squealed as she went to kiss the wrestler and he instead pulled the Yankees shirt over her head, leaving her only in her panties. She watched as he tossed the fabric aside and opened her mouth to say something snarky. Stu did not give her the chance to speak before he claimed Mia's lips in another bruising kiss, leaving her to abandon any train of thought she had.

Stu wrapped his strong arms around Mia's waist, pulling her flush against his chest as she raked her fingers through his hair. After a nibble to Mia's lower lip, Stu made his way down to her breasts, licking and nipping all over the small mounds as Mia arched into his mouth. He reveled in the feeling of the muscles in her back tensing and her breathing growing more labored as he teased a nipple with his tongue.

Mia squirmed and let out a breathy moan as Stu moved to suck at the patch of skin above her left hipbone, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. With her head thrown back, she did not notice the smug Brit staring up at her, nor the hand that released her to strip her of her panties.

Realizing that she was completely naked and that Stu had pulled away, Mia propped herself up on her elbows to watch the man standing in front of her as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. When Stu pulled down his pants and boxer briefs in one swift movement, Mia had to bite her lip to stay quiet at the sight of him.

Stu had planned on continuing the foreplay for Mia's benefit, but the look in her eyes as she stared at his hardness told him that she was as ready as he was. Kneeling on the bed, Stu pushed Mia's knees apart before lying between them and connecting their lips again. His right hand went for the hair tie holding her braid together and the other went to tease her inner thigh with a light caress. He quickly unraveled the braid then secured his hand in the waves at the base of her neck, all the while drawing lazy circles on her thigh.

She knew the feather-light touches were meant to drive her crazy, but she refused to give him any satisfaction by confirming that they were effective. However, Stu needed no verbal or even visual cue to know that his fingers were successful in building her need; the undulating of her hips said what she would not.

When Mia's hip brushed against his erection, Stu remembered just how badly he wanted – needed – this and decided that he had plenty of time to tease her later. He broke the kiss to watch her face as dragged his fingers to her wetness, circling her clit a few times before sliding a finger inside her.

A groan fell from her lips as her body arched off the bed. He quickly inserted a second finger and gave a tug to her hair, exposing her neck for him. He had just started kissing her neck when he felt her start to grind on his fingers. Ever the gentleman, he quickly abandoned her neck to sit up, both his hands moving to her hips to reposition her. He lined himself up to her entrance and pushed into her heat.

He gave her a few slow, deep thrusts before releasing her hips and placing his hands on either side of her head. Leaning over her, Stu quickened the pace, eliciting a string of moans from her as he released a few grunts of his own.

"Oh, God," she gasped, clawing at the sheets by her head. In the back of his mind, Stu hoped that Mia's neighbors had already left for work and were not home to hear the commotion they had already started to make.

It was not long before Stu felt his release coming, not that he had expected it to take too long. However, that did not stop him from trying to make it last anyways. He pulled out and climbed off the bed. Pulling Mia towards him to the edge of the bed, Stu flipped her over to her hands and knees. Mia looked back at him as he entered her again. He did not bother with starting slow this time.

Mia soon dropped down to her elbows, pressing her face into the sheets and moaning freely. Stu hooked one arm around her waist to pull her upright and used the other hand to massage her breasts. At all the stimulation, Mia arched her back further to rest her head on Stu's shoulder, her breathy gasps and pointed whimpers going straight into Stu's ear and down to his groin.

Feeling his orgasm approaching again, Stu pulled out for the second time.

He moved to sit back on the bed and lifted Mia into his lap. Sinking onto his length, Mia gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. As Stu grabbed onto her hips to help her up and down, he wondered if he had ever left a bruise considering how often he found his hands there during sex.

Deciding that he could not wait any longer, Stu pushed Mia onto her back again and began thrusting at a furious pace, one hand on the back of her neck and the other planted on the mattress by her head. In response, Mia hooked her legs together behind Stu's back and began lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Not even a minute later, Stu felt the muscles in Mia's neck tighten before he heard his name fall from her lips and felt her tighten around his cock, triggering his own release.

Even after Mia's body had gone limp, Stu was still inside and hovering above her, taking in the glisten on her skin and lazy smile on her face. She gently dabbed at his brow with her forearm, wiping off some of the light sweat.

After completely disentangling themselves, Stu went to the bathroom to grab a hand towel. He wiped his face on the way back to the bedroom and tossed it to Mia as he stretched out next to her on the bed. Once finished with her own cleanup, Mia dropped the towel to the floor and curled up to Stu.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Love?" Stu asked when he noticed the concentrated look on Mia's face.

"I'm trying to figure out how much the position changes negate the time deficiency," she said seriously before glancing up at him and breaking into a cheeky smile.

"You little wench," he replied, though the grin took all the menace out of it. "Fine, if you want me to say it, I will. I kept changing positions to make it last longer out of consideration for _you_. But if my efforts go unappreciated like this, I will keep that in mind for next time."

Mia just laughed at the empty threat. "You're back earlier than I thought you'd be," she mused as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, well, I was just anxious to get off the road," Stu explained.

"You mean you were just anxious to get off," Mia said matter-of-factly. "I saw– well, I guess I more felt the tent in your pants when you got here."

"So I was feeling a little randy. I'm a man," Stu shrugged.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being _horny_. And trust me; I know you're _all_ man."

"What are your plans for the day? If you're not busy, I could make good on that promise I made earlier."

Mia sighed at the thought. "As much as I'd love to, I have… an appointment later."

"Like a doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Mia replied, sitting up and looking around the room for her clothes.

Stu watched as she hopped off the bed and picked up her panties and shirt. "Mia, what kind of appointment?"

After redressing in the little clothing she had been wearing, Mia finally turned to face Stu. "A date-like appointment."

"You have a _date_ later?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The title comes from the song "Our Deal" by Best Coast. Any feedback is appreciated! But please keep in mind that this my first time writing smut... if that explains anything.<p> 


End file.
